Trouble awaits the innocent
by Siku B
Summary: Sure, Alpha Wolf Production's has it under control. But what if there was a secret shipment of serum that has been ran into Nome right under Alex's nose. A tale of how Siku, Balto, and Steele come into play to protect their town, when a demon-controlled wolf pack, once again, threatens lives of Nome's Human and Canine settlers. Spin-off of "Shock Value" by "AWP". 1000 WORDS/CHAP?
1. Chapter 1

Sure, Alpha Wolf's production has it under control. But what if there was a certain shipment of serum that has been

**MU (modified universe) Spinoff of "Shock Value" by "Alpha Wolf Productions", read that story first!**

* * *

Siku, first person. Siku tells a story.

Everyone had their eyes on me, they had their ears on me, and hell, they probably had their noses on me, as I stood above the crowd that has formed in the newly-rebuilt old mill. Or should I say the "new-mill"? I wonder if Jenna and Balto have solved their problem with Steele... I wonder if the town has rebuilt the telegraph lines yet. That was one hell of a storm that blew through last week... All of this went through my mind as the crowd wouldn't shut up and I got bored quickly.

**(AU reference to "Forgive Thy Enemy". Should have read that story before this one or you're going to be a bit confused as to who/what Siku is...)**

"Everyone settle down. The information Siku holds could mean whether or not this town lasts until next week..." Doc yelled in his booming voice over the crowd.

"Thank you, doc."

He nodded back to me, but I knew it, everyone else knew it. He was scared, I was scared, the whole damn town was scared.

Last week, the wolf threat has been exterminated, Nehalem finally got the ass-kicking everyone wanted, and everyone got their happy endings, well except for the numerous lives that were unfortunately lost in battle... Or even before battle... I sighed and closed my eyes in respect for Rosie and her family... They were killed before anyone even knew Nehalem existed.

"Okay, everyone is here, yes? No? Dogs are still filing in... Let's get a move on now!" Doc raised his voice for the last part.

Some of these damned dogs sure were taking their sweet-ass time getting here... But I couldn't blame them. The entire town was rocked by the earlier battle, and I was here to tell them that Nome was, once again, in more danger.

"Thank you all for coming. I wish I had good news to tell you, but why would you come here for good news... I'll try and find some... Uh, the old mill, or should I say new-mill has been rebuilt pretty quickly and successfully. The canines of Nome now have a new improved place to shelter from our _amazing_ climate."

"Get on with it Siku..." Doc whispered in my ear.

"Right. Unfortunately there are larger matters at hand. A group of modified wolves are once again threatening our very existence in our own town."

"Modified? What the hell does that mean?" One random dog asked. Siku recognized him as the dog that ran around being annoying to everyone. Wasn't his fault, he had the equivalent of doggy ADHD.

"I'm glad you asked. To build suspense, I wasn't going to say until someone asked me." I said half-sarcastically. I don't think he got it, but Doc did, and shot me a playful look.

"I'm sorry, talk Siku!" The annoying dog blurted out.

"Uh... Okay..." I said, stretching out the "o" in "okay".

"These wolves are a result of a project, one that originally intended to serve humanity, for the betterment of it, but it backfired, and now it is primarily used as a drug that is heavily abused. A shipment of this serum slipped delivery last week aboard a train, and we have reason to believe that a wolf extremist group, part of Nehalem's pack is behind this..."

It got loud quickly in the room, various sounds of disappointment, some wanting to ask questions. I overheard one couple talking about leaving this damn town because this is the third time something had happened that threatened to kill everyone, not even including the random ass hurricane that blew through last week. Again, how the hell did a hurricane develop so far north I wondered?

"So what are we going to do?" Another dog asked.

"Simple. Me, along with a select few will go into the forest and stop those demons from ever stepping paw in our town!" Siku said with enthusiasm.

A few dogs cheered, but a good amount was skeptical, especially at the abilities of a year old wolf pup. After-all, I was literally the youngest one in the room, yet practically ran the show. It was because I am a wolf, something they don't understand. Wolves live longer than dogs, but they also mature much earlier.

"What can you do?" The same dog asked.

This was my time to shine.

"I'll show you. Volunteers?"

"I'd better do it, don't want anyone getting hurt here." Doc offered.

"Okay, don't worry I won't hurt you... I think."

"Uh-"

Doc was cut off by my prayers, silencing himself in respect. The entire room fell silent, more than likely trying to understand what I was saying.

"I call on the quicker spirits, greater of fighters, lesser of evils, allow me the abilities of the great Aniu." I continued on.

As soon as I opened my eyes, doc was frozen, I nodded to him again, assuring him I wouldn't hurt, then lifted my paw.

In one swift motion, doc was swept off of his feet and thrown into the crowd, with the greater portion of the dogs trying their hardest to soften his fall out of respect.

"Oh my god Doc, are you okay?" I ran to his side as he stood and shook.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..."

Before he could talk, another dog spoke to me.

"What the hell was that? How is this possible?"

"Well... I was part of an old experiment... And what I just showed you now was thanks to the great white wolf spirit, Aniu. And nearly cost me the life of a good friend… Thomas."


	2. Chapter 2

A week prior

Nehalem and his wolves

"_Another boring day in this boring place surrounded by boring wolves_" Nehalem thought.

"God damnit there isn't shit to do." Nehalem yelled to Drakken.

"Nobody else seems to be bored..." Drakken carelessly spoke

"Why is that"

"They have normal duties. Caring for their families, the pack, doing their jobs, hunting, helping the pups etc. meanwhile you think your above them and do not have to do such things. Of course you're going to be bored." Drakken explained.

"I fucking hate it when you are right..." Nehalem snarled

"Maybe I'm always-"

"Shut it." Nehalem covered his muzzle, cutting him off.

"Let's go fuck with Mason and Drago." Drakken suggested.

"Good idea"

Both wolves, nearly identical in their deathly black colored fur, left the den, passing others on the way.

"Hmm Mason should be with Drago at his den." Drakken suggested.

"Fine, well go see them. Not like there's shit to do anyway, let alone something... Fun." He said as he sneered to a wolf that walked by him, cleaning a trail of leaves with his tail.

Drakken wondered first, sniffing around, jumping on trees, simply enjoying the spring air, and having fun. Behalf. On the other hand, had a face of anger for some reason.

"Will you settle the fuck down? It's like your a damned pup..." Nehalem snarled.

"Whatever..." Drakken stopped, but quietly protested his words.

Within minutes, they've wondered into Mason's den, sure enough Drago and Scion were already here. They seemed to have found something...

"Hey, Nehalem... Drakken... What brings you here..." Mason said with mock-happiness. In all seriousness, he hated the two's guts, but chose to hide it out of politeness.

"Just come to check on our little tracker here!" Drakken said as he shoved mason playfully.

"Tracker?"

"Yeah! Remember the time you led our pack fifteen miles north on the trail of a Moose or someshit, turns out it was a single Lagopus?"

"Hey, you and Nehalem ate that bastard anyway, so stop complaining…" Mason retaliated, and shoved Drakken back.

"Yes, but at the cost of a whole day's trek…" Nehalem said with a serious tone.

"Yeah, well. I had a hunch."

"So what are you three up to?" Drakken asked.

"Oh… We were just visiting an old place we used to hang out as pups. We haven't been there in years, and since then it appears as though the Humans have claimed it. One of their metallic structures on the ground was placed smack in the middle of our spot…"

"Goddamn humans… Think they own everything… Those were railroad tracks." Nehalem said.

"Railroad tracks, huh…" Drakken budded in.

"Yeah, I used to ride on one of those railroad boxes from Nenana, before I found you guys."

"How old are you, anyway…" Mason questioned, because, as far as he's known Drakken, he's been here with the pack.

"I'm like… 7…or 8."

"Wow, you're old!"

"Bet I could still kick your ass…"

"Okay okay… Both of you are just fabulous..." Drago said, putting a slightly eccentric note on the last word.

"Well, you know I've got Tiger's blood." Drakken replied.

"I assume you're also #Winning…" Mason said.

"What? What does that even mean?" Drakken replied, confused.

"Uh… Nevermind."

"So what do you say, we go check it out. If anything we could probably scare off a few of those humans…" Nehalem suggested.

"I suppose so. It'd be beneficial to see just how much of our territory the humans think they can just bud in and claim…" Mason added.

"Scion! Scion? Get your lazy ass up, we're going back to the… Railroad tracks."

"What's that?" Scion said while still lying on his back. He then turned quickly, hopping up and walking towards the group.

"The metallic formations we found by Snake River."

"Oh, that… Yeah… No." Scion said and backed away.

"What, you scared? Come on, we're all four going…"

"Nope, count me out aswell." Drago said.

"What the hell guys…"

"I'm not scared… I'd rather not like to get shot in the face by one of those upright assholes." Scion explained.

"Well then. Looks like it's just us three." Mason said to Nehalem and Drakken.

"Very well, let's go check it out." Nehalem said.

As the three walked off, not even reaching 100 meters away, Drago and Scion ran up after them.

Mason smiled at Scion.

"Shut up" Scion said.

"Alright, it's just a few miles north of here." Mason explained.

"Good… On the way there, I wanted to talk to you guys about Nome." Drakken said.

"What is it now…" Drago asked annoyed.

"The humans there are starting to tear down the forest even further. They've started 10 miles into our territory."

"God damnit…" Mason said with a sigh.

"I'm afraid if they don't let up soon, we might have to move our entire pack." Drakken added.

"Fuck that. We will fight them off!" Nehalem suggested.

"You're the boss…" Drakken said.

"Do you think it's a good idea to fight off humans who can kill us instantly with those firesticks?" Mason asked.

"Easy. We will sneak up on them at night!" Nehalem said excitedly.

"Yeah, well… Let's just hope they don't take over too much of our territory that it comes to a battle…" Drakken said.

Soon the five reached the railroad tracks, not too surprisingly, construction for it meant that it cleared a huge 30 foot wide area that stretched miles in both directions. Drakken and Nehalem both went to either side of the tracks and looked left and right respectively, trying to see the end of either side. There was none that could be seen.

"My god, this pretty much tears through the entire area…" Drakken said

Mason walked up and sniffed the rails, but froze when he noticed something odd.

"What are you doing?" Scion asked.

"It seems to be vibrating."

A horn could be heard from the left, blaring in to all ten of the wolves ears.

"Holy crap what is that?" Nehalem snarled angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Improv writing, interesting concept I'm trying out on this story. Typing out with absolutely zero planning and just... Seeing how it goes.**

1925 diphtheria.

"Doctor?" An intern knocked on his lab door. He was all alone in one of the largest medical labs in Alaska.

"Yes, yes. Come in." He said without leaving his post.

"Nome is in trouble... The kids... They've all come down with an old dormant virus, diphtheria."

"Oh no." His reaction was bland, as if he wasn't really interested. Not because he didn't care, but because of the large amount of death and sickness he's seen in his life that he could do nothing but stand by and watch, he simply lost hope.

"Sir, I believe you can do it."

"Do what, exactly?"

"Produce a serum, and antitoxin. Those little kids have 2 days tops... Make your decision"

The intern walked out, slamming the large metal frame behind him on purpose. Osnik never left his work, never broke eye contact with a Petri dish before him. He let out a sigh of frustration.

"I won't let others die due to my own insecurity..." He muttered.

Dr. Osnik kicked into overdrive, doing many steps at once as he quickly ran from station to station. He threw in his lab coat, entered a freezer and pulled out a box. This box contained strands of the Diphtheria virus, one of the most deadly of its kind. He knew the kids had a very small chance of surviving without any help. This virus alone accounts for more than 20% of all human deaths in history, and its kill rate is almost a perfect 100%.

He worked quickly, through the night, regardless that this would be the third day without any sleep. He unplugged his phone, and locked the doors, placing a paper that he wrote "I am saving those children!" On the door before locking it. Nobody dared interrupt him.

The next morning, he was falling asleep over a counter holding a Petri dish.

_"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" _

He jumped awake and shook away the sleepiness. Serum 6eTetranitrate was completed. He slowly walked over to the instrument, and removed a batch. Placing it in a centrifuge, and after a few seconds of separation, he placed some of it under an electron-scanning microscope. Not much was happening... But it did produce interesting properties. The serum was non-reactive with anything! The most Nobel, sterile substance known to man. He got a bit exited, because he knew in his gut that this was it. Quickly grabbing a Petri dish with the virus in it, he smothered it with a whole batch of the stuff, and quickly placed it under his microscope. The serum was doing its job alright...

"My word... That's it!" He said excitedly.

Doctor Osnik jumped around in celebration, he had done it, developed a serum that would stop Diphtheria in its tracks.

He quickly moved the sample to a mass-producer copy-machine sort of deal, and ran out the door to inform everyone... At 4 AM.

Within thirty minutes he returned to the lab with many, grouchy looking, coffee cup holding zombies in nightgowns.

"Have a seat! Look at the screen!" He said exited.

He carefully grabbed one batch of the orange, syrup-like serum and put it under a camera microscope.

"6eTetranitrate. Impossible bond, right? That would give 9 [valence] electrons per atom! Impossible indeed. But what it does is not bond with other atoms, instead it destroys those atoms! What atoms does it target? Well watch the screen to find out!" He expertly examined.

The group of four scientists watched closely as he opened a Petri dish with the Diphtheria virus in it, and then injected serum into said dish.

The room was silent, all watching the screen as each and every strand was destroyed.

Almost all at once, they jumped up in celebration.

Among them was the U.S Surgeon general.

"Great work Osnik. You'll be a permanent name in the medical field! Now let's get this up to Nenana! They have a sled-dog team meeting them there tonight. John?" He called

"Yes sir?" John, his intern answered.

"Get on the telegraph and send Nome the good news." He said with a smile.

"My pleasure." John ran out of the room quickly to send the word out.

"Sir I don't want my name in anything." Dr. Osnik faced the General.

"What?"

"This is one success... How does I measure up to the millions of failures before it..."

"Hasn't anyone told you that, if in the end you succeed, you have never failed?"

"I don't quite follow sir."

"Well, all of those failures lead to a success. Without them, oh wouldn't have been able to get it wrong, to get it right, right?"

"I suppose so. Regardless, if you write about the antitoxin, say a medical team in Alaska did it. I don't want my name down anywhere."

"If you wish."

"Now, time to make a huge crate of this stuff!" Osnik happily suggested.

"Sure, you wanna... Show me how this works?" He walked over and flipped a switch, very stupid move.

"Wait, did you just..."

Osnik exploded in various German swears and flailing his arms wildly.

"Idiot! You mixed something else in!"

"I'm sorry! I thought it was the on/off switch."

"So turning it on was wise? Without any instruction?" Osnik scolded.

"It's doing its job, calm your jets."

He looked at the serum, it changed to a darker red.

He froze for a second, fury building up inside of him.

"Get your ass out of my lab! You ruined the control sample!"

"Oh no... What do we do now?"

"_We_, don't do anything. You go and tell everyone you messed up! I have to try and replicate the serum from memory!"

"Why don't you take notes?" The general asked as Osnik pushed him out of the door.

"Why take notes if you're prone to fail?" He replied, and then slammed the door on the general.

Osnik was troubled... On one hand, he had a batch of - still replicating - useless serum... Or did he?

After emitting a grunt of frustration, he quickly grabbed a sample of the diphtheria virus and tried the new serum.

Amazingly, it did its job.

"Damnit. I can't measure the effects of the serum without a live patient..." He thought.

This was no problem for him. He had plentiful test subjects.

He threw his lab coat off and left out of the door, going just two doors down. The contents of the room could already be guessed as the sound of barking could be heard from outside of the door.

He opened it and closed the door behind him, exiting about a minute later with a "subject" in his hands.

"Come now little Siku. We must see if this works, children's lives are at stake." He said as he pet the wolf pup in his hands.

Siku didn't understand, she was about 5 weeks old, still had her dark gray puppy fur all over her fragile body.

"_Where is this man taking me_?" She thought.

Back in the lab, Siku was put on a metallic table with a bright light above it. She was curious, and began sniffing about at everything.

Osnik hid a syringe behind his back as he gently stroked Siku with his left hand, calming her with low words. Eventually she stayed still and layer down on her paws, unaware that she was going to be tested on something that could potentially kill her.

Dr Osnik sighed one more time, because he kind of liked this pup and really hoped she would survive.

"_Rule 1 of science... Never get attached to test subjects."_ He thought.

He held up Siku's head one more time, looking into her Icy blue eyes, as the coloring of them would not show yet, then quickly injected a sample of the diphtheria virus into the back of Siku's neck.

Waiting just 5 minutes, Siku began to show symptoms, and she began whimpering, not out of pain, but out of fear.

Osnik knew he should wait longer, giving it a full hour to course her tiny body, but he had no time to play the waiting game. He did not want this wolf pup to suffer any further, having been artificially infected with a deadly virus.

He came up one more time and this time, injected the new "tainted" serum into the wolf pup.

Success.

The virus was eliminated from her body completely, and she seemed to show no side effects...

Until she blacked out.

Panicked, and more confused, Osnik nudged the pup, trying to wake it. It was no use.

He sighed again and shook his head, having lost yet another test subject..."

"Looks like I'll have to get to work on trying to-"

Just then he was attacked by a ball of fur that shot at him like lightning. He was suprised of course, but not in trouble.

"Serum seems to have made the subject hostile. No wolf pup this young knows how to be aggressive. They simply have not been taught how to." He spoke into a recorder.

He stood with the squirming wolf pup still in his hands and gently placed her outside of the metal door.

"Stay here Siku. I've got to work on the serum." He explained, then quickly shut the door.

Osnik walked off with a small smile, not only did the serum work, but there was already ten batches copied in this short time. He went to gather a full crate of the stuff when he heard a knock on the door.

"Wait you braggart, let me-"

Something was wrong.

He looked at the metallic door, which was two inches of steel designed to hold tight on the event of decontamination by explosive Oxygen, and it was being bent and strained...

He stood back, confused as the banging grew harder.

A screw fell off of the hinge and the entire hinge soon went with it. With one final push the door flew across the room, no longer a perfect rectangle, it was now a bend crescent shape as it flew across and collided with the couch.

Siku stood in the doorway, growling.

Like light in she jumped on Osnik, this time knocking him to the floor on his back with Siku pinning him down.

Osnik was supsied, but peered into the wolf's eyes. One of them had become tainted, she had been issued an artificial heterochromic coloring of her iruses. Her right eye had turned a deathly copper color, while her normal left eye stood out further, matching it's previous icy blue coloring.

He could stare at the wolf's eyes forever, such an amazing side-effect it was… Too bad Siku thought otherwise.

She quickly growled, and grabbed him by his lab coat, amazingly, throwing the doctor across the floor, hitting the wall 10 feet away. In all seriousness, it was not a tragedy, he pretty much slid across the floor and hit a soft couch.

Again, rather than feel scared or care about his injuries, he was fascinated.

Siku walked up to him slowly, teeth shown, ready to strike, as Osnik sat there at the corner of the room.

She seemed to want to hurt him, but something was preventing her. She... Grew smarter. Finally realizing the obvious that she should have understood from day one.

"_Dr. Osnik was good._

_He trying to help many people with his work." _Siku thought.

She hid her teeth and looked away from the doctor, then jumped out of a window into the Alaskan wilderness.

Osnik stood and watched Siku run, amazingly found that she was running nearly 70 MPH from the lab, and quickly broke the distance between here and the forest.

"That… can't be good..." He said.

**A new back story to where the serum came from. W2N "kinda" did this, but not nearly as realistic or even appropriate (it was still good)... I took a different lead, tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Train Heist.

"Holy crap, what is that!?" Nehalem snarled angrily.

The five of them turned to the left and watched the sight of a huge metal thing heading their way at high speeds. It chugged out black soot that rose as high as they could see.

"I'm getting out of here! You two can stay behind and get killed." Drago said.

Nehalem grabbed him by the neck before he could run off.

"No... That's a locomotive. Humans are inside of it..." He expertly explained.  
"What are you planning?" Drakken said.  
"This!"

Just then he jumped in the middle of the tracks, earning another blow of the horn from the train. The driver sat up and panicked for a second before pulling the breaks.

"Dude! It's stopping! You've angered it!" Scion said.  
"Don't be stupid. Now follow me." Nehalem said.

Be slowly walked off to the side as the train continued to slow to a stop. The other four of them followed Nehalem as he ran up to the side of the train... And jumped in.

All four soon followed.

The train started to speed up again as the five wolves found that they were not alone. A few humans started screaming, one man pulled out his gun, another man simply started throwing boxes at them. The battle ensued, with a few humans unfortunately being killed, and the wolves did not be away unscathed.

Scion was shot.

Drakken jumped the human with a gun, but was too shot.

The train soon went over a 800ft drop down to a crevice below, perfect timing for Drago to be thrown out of the train... To fall to his death.

Nehalem, enraged, finally jumped the human and managed to bite his hand off, then followed by scratching his eyes off, and finishing by ripping into his neck. Once safely on the other side of the bridge, the two wolves who barely escaped with their lives, jumped off of the speeding train. Nehalem had blood still dripping from his teeth, looking at Mason who was rather sad at the loss of his two life-long friends.

"It… Happened so fast! What the hell were you thinking! Draco and Scion were the best… The best friends I've ever had!" Mason said.

He got in Nehalem's face, preparing to fight the wolf, ignoring the fact that he was his alpha.

"Back down Mason." Nehalem simply pushed him away.  
"God… So fast… Just like that… They're gone…" Mason spoke to himself as he turned and walked away from Nehalem.

Nehalem was not downplaying the fact that he had made a stupid move, but he was much too proud to admit his mistake. He growled in frustration at the humans, and vowed revenge. Not only for killing three in his pack, but they have been irritating their territory for the past few years. Cutting away forest deeper and deeper into their pack.

He angled his face down in rage, but something shiny crossed his eye. It was about half way back to the 800 foot drop. It was a crate.

"Mason? MASON. Get your ass back here. I've found something."

Mason was still pissed, but was admittedly curious as to what he found anyway, and quickly ran to his side. The two wolves arrived at the thick crate that lie before them, and turned their heads in confusion.

"Wonder what it is?"  
"It smells like medicine of some sorts."  
"Medicine?" Mason questioned.  
"Yeah… Humans develop these kinds of serum to help them fight off diseases. Weak assholes… Wolves never get sick."  
"Well, I'm glad we've got a human expert as our alpha."  
"Have to. I've watched them for years, how they operated like a wolf pack, yet disrespected and demoralized every single aspect of what we'd think of when we say "Co-operation." Humans are selfish, needy, weak, and most of all, entitled. Thinking they own everything and any animals that are in the way must die. Humans do not know how to stay in tuned with nature… And it will end with their demise soon enough." Nehalem finished off his mini-speech.  
"Wow." Mason said. "So what do we do with this?"

"Bring it back to the pack… Something tells me this isn't simple medicine… I knew what type of humans was on that train. They were scientists." Nehalem said.

"Find a test subject."

Nehalem turned and smiled. He had a feeling that this serum was going to help him finally annihilate the human menace. Mason examined the box further, noted one of its seals on the side.

**"Alpha Wolf"**

"Huh… The humans name their companies after us wolves?"  
"Of course. They're jealous. They name a lot of stuff after animals, rather than their own stupidness." Nehalem snarled.

Siku

_"My god I don't even know where I'm going…"_

I jumped onto a large rock to try and find a marker of where I was. I quickly noticed something… I was not the least bit fatigued and I just ran many miles in a short time. I also looked down at the ground, and found that it was almost 15 feet.

I also noticed that when I tried to sample the air, a map formed in my head. Amazingly heightened ability to smell out everything around me, I quickly noted a few things. A locomotive… And Train tracks… 25 miles north west. Blood and death…

I marked out two wolves 20 miles northwest… And another pack of about thirty just 15 miles north west.

I noted out a Human settlement of Nome 5 miles west of me, and figured I'd pay a visit there. Hopefully the town dogs would accept me.

Finally, I retraced my steps back to the compound. It was nearly 30 miles south…

"I've got to see if I could live at this town. Those wolves I smell don't seem very friendly… And a lone wolf, let alone female wolf, won't survive very long out here." I thought.

Decided, I began to run as quickly as possible to Nome.


End file.
